A Friend in Need
by Jeweled Rose
Summary: Someone is hurting Kel, but when her best friend discovers what's going on, he realizes he's in love with her and makes such a mess of things that their relationship and the ones around them could be ruined forever. KN
1. A Friend in Need

All right, I just adore Neal, so I had to make a fic about him and Kel. Hopefully this works…

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize, and most likely nothing you don't recognize. No wait…. I made up Lebour off the top of my head, cuz I couldn't remember any of the names of places in Tortall.

* * *

"Kel, this is ridiculous," Neal ranted, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "You just leave while we're studying without an explanation, are away for an hour or so, and come back, like, like _this_! Why won't you tell me what happened?!"

Keladry of Mindelan stood in front of her best friend, mouse brown hair disheveled, nose dripping blood, covered in bruises, and a large purple mark framing one hazel eye, which was growing larger by the minute. She shrugged sheepishly, wincing with the pain. "I did tell you, I fell down."

Neal rolled emerald eyes. _Gods, he is gorgeous_, thought Kel. "Kel, I know you, I'm the one who taught you say that. It might work with the Stump, but not with me."

"Listen, will you help me or not?" Kel asked impatiently. "Because as long as I'm getting in trouble from Lord Wyldon, I'd rather not be in such a sorry state."

"Fine. I don't know why I do this for you, maybe if I didn't just heal you, you'd stop getting yourself halfway killed several times a week!" He touched a cool hand glowing green to Kel's forehead. The injured girl sighed as her pain slowly started to melt away. She hated lying to her friends like this- especially Neal. If only Joren and his stupid cronies would give up on their pointless torturing of the younger pages. But if they weren't going to give up, she wasn't giving up on her patrol either. Kel looked up at Neal's face, screwed up in concentration, and couldn't help but smile. _I don't like being in love_, she thought, _nothing will ever happen, he'll never like me. He'll always be mooning over prettier girls, like Daine or some other court girl. _In her thoughts, Kel conveniently forgot that she possessed quite a beauty herself. Not a typical beauty like that of the fine ladies of court, but something deeper. There was so much meaning to be found in her determined face and dreamy hazel eyes. "All done," Neal said, rubbing his own head tiredly. "You must have taken quite a beating tonight. That was harder than usual. You'll still have to face the Stump though, I'm afraid. It'll be hard for anyone to miss those bruises. "

Kel scowled. "I did _not _take a beating!" she insisted in vain. "I fell."

"Whatever you say, Keladry dear. Anyway, I am _exhausted!_ And we have the knight from Lebour coming to watch us tilt tomorrow… I'm doomed…" And with that melodramatic comment, Neal slipped out of Keladry's room.

Kel undressed and flopped onto her bed, but unlike most nights, she didn't fall asleep right away. What was she going to do tomorrow? Lord Wyldon would most likely be furious, and assign her extra chores. And what was she going to do about Joren? Her current plan obviously wasn't working. Kel worried on this tangent for several hours. Finally she drifted into a light sleep, only a few hours before dawn.

The next morning, Kel felt like she had been kicked all over. Which was reasonable, considering that she had. She made her way to the line, trying to sneak past Lord Wyldon with her head down. Alas, she had no such luck.

"Page Keladry, I would like to see you in my study immediately after breakfast," he ordered as she slouched past. Hearing this, Kel stopped and bowed, her face Yamani smooth. _I'll never give him the satisfaction of upsetting me, _she thought grimly. But she was upset. All the extra chores she had been assigned over the last couple of weeks had begun to catch up with her. It was showing in her fighting.

As she sat down with her friends, they looked at her, then Neal who just shook his and shrugged, and then back at her. "Kel, what's going on?" Asked Raold, concern in his eyes.

"Neal, eat your peas and stop putting them on Cleon's plate. They're good for you," Kel said, completely ignoring the young prince's question. Neal took his peas back from a glaring Cleon, who hadn't been paying any attention to his own plate since Kel had sat down.

Raold tried again, "Kel, if you need help with something, we're here for you. You don't need to suffer all this."

Kel swallowed the rest of her water. "Nothing is going on!" she snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see Lord Wyldon." And with that, she stormed out of the dining hall.

The shocked members of the table simply stared at each other. That is, all except for Neal, who quickly scraped his peas onto Kel's plate that she had left on the table and hurried after his friend.

* * *

So? Should I continue? It would get fluffier in chapters to come. Press the pretty little button that says "GO" at the bottom left and tell me what you think in a REVIEW! 


	2. Trouble

Ok… Well, I'm making this up as I go along, so I apologize in advance if it doesn't make sense, or there are mistakes, or it's just generally crappy. I tried, and were I in 2nd grade, I'd get a gold star for that at least!

* * *

Neal caught up with Kel outside of Lord Wyldon's office. "C'mon Kel, we only keep badgering you because we care about you. Yes, even me, though I might stop caring, if you keep being so mean to me."

Kel met his joking threat with a blank stare. "I have to go, Lord Wyldon hates to be kept waiting." Without another glance at her best friend's baffled face, Kel entered the study of one of her least favorite people in the world.

After his friend's departure, Neal simply stared at the door, as if he could see through if he looked hard enough. Who kept hurting Kel? There was only one person so foul. Joren of Stone Mountain. Neal resolved to kill him next chance he got and headed out to the practice courts before he got in trouble too.

"What's this Mindelan? Been fighting have you?" queried "the Stump".

"I've not fought anyone sir. I fell."

"You've fallen nearly every day in the past few weeks."

"I'm very clumsy sir. Especially on those stairs."

Lord Wyldon studied Kel carefully, to be sure she wasn't mocking him. Her face was clear of malice or mischief, or emotion of any kind, for that matter. "I've also noticed," he continued, "that Joren, Vinson, Zahir and Garvey are sporting injuries. I assume you wouldn't know anything about that?"

"I'm sure I don't… sir."

The whole exchange was rather irritating to the man, who sighed angrily. "Very well Mindelan, another week of stable duty."

Kel bowed and left, hurrying to join her year-mates in the practice courts. She had no idea that she was about to meet someone who would change the rest of her life.

* * *

Oooh, what'll happen next? Who's our heroine going to meet?? I'll tell eventually, but I might be motivated by some _reviews! _  
Sorry it's so short, I wanted to put everything that happens next all in one chapter.


	3. Sir Leighmont

Alrighty then, let's get down to business. I wonder how this chapter will turn out?

Disclaimer: Sir Leighmont of Lebour is MINE! Mwahahahaha! But youre more than welcome to use him for any other stories, as long as you gave me credit. In fact, I'd be quite honored! Too bad I don't own any of the good characters….

* * *

When Kel led Peachblossom onto the practice courts, lance in hand, she noticed all the other pages crowded around a figure that she couldn't see. Oddly, they were listening very intently. Neal glanced back and, spotting Kel, motioned for her to join them. As they did, he had to jump aside to avoid being bitten by his friend's unfriendly horse.

"Is that the knight from Lebour? What's he saying?" Kel whispered.

"I don't know, maybe I would've caught it if your stupid beast wouldn't attack me!…" Neal grumbled in response.

"All right lads, hop to it!" came a deep voice from the center of the circle of pages and their horses.

As Kel started to follow her fellows to the line, she was stopped by the voice saying, "Hey, you there! You must be the girl, Keladry of Mindelan. I was told of you!"

Kel turned to see a short stocky man with a tanned complexion and short steel-gray hair. He strode toward her purposefully.

"Y-yes. I am." She stuttered a little nervously.

"I'm Sir Leighmont of Lebour. So page Keladry, do you _really _think this is any place for a girl to be? Hasn't anyone told you that women-folk belong at home, sewing and whatnot?"

Kel drew herself up indignantly, "I have as much right here as any man! In fact, I-" 

She was startled by a loud belly chuckle from Sir Leighmont. "Oh calm yourself, dear lady. I was only jesting. I think it'll be splendid having another Lady Knight in the kingdom. Alanna the Lioness is a close friend of mine, actually. One of the finest people I know."

Kel was somewhat shocked. Sir Leighmont knew Alanna, her hero? She didn't say anything.

"Well, let's see how our future Lady Knight can tilt, shall we?" Sir Leighton said merrily. Kel nodded and mounted Peachblossom. When it was her turn, she urged Peachblossom forward. Struggling with the weight of her lance, she barely hit the bottom of the target, earning a hard thump from the quintain. She glanced shamefully at the knight. He was frowning thoughtfully, and recognizing her gaze, beckoned her over. Some of the boys were watching her curiously. "Come on now lads, you're not going to get better lagging around looking in others' business! To work!" And to Kel, "May I see your lance for a moment?" Taking the lance she offered, his face registered shock, then confusion, then an understanding anger. "Were you aware, Keladry, that your lance is ridiculously heavy? I doubt any of the other pages are using lances like this," he said severely.

"Well no I- I mean… It's fine, really."

"No, it's not fine. Your lance has been weighted. And don't try to play tough and dumb with me. Lady Alanna faced the same type of sabotage once she was discovered to be a woman."

Kel was embarrassed, but she put on her best Yamani mask. She certainly didn't want any pity from a man. Pity would get her nowhere. "Sir Leighton, believe me. My lance is perfectly manageable," she tried.

"Ah, Yamani are you?" Sir Leighton said, "I know that trick. Vexes the devil out of me, when they do that, put on that blank-face. In my opinion, it makes a person look quite brain-dead."

Kel's surprise broke through her mask. She had never heard a person speak in such an insulting way of the Yamani so casually.

"Well anyway, about your lance, I'm going to see that you get a new one. It's not fair that you should have to deal with anything more. Seems to me like you have enough on your plate, from the looks of ya."

Kel put her hand to bruised eye self-consciously and looked around before she spoke quietly, "Please Sir Leighmont. I need to conquer this, to show everyone that I _can _do everything a man can, and more. I need to prove to Jo- that is, whoever weighted my lance that their petty tricks won't beat me."

"Hmm…" the knight seemed to ponder this for a moment. "At least you're telling the truth now. That's a credit to you. I can't abide liars, albeit modest ones."

Kel smiled slightly at the man. She liked him. He was so unlike the Yamani, yet she felt she could trust him with anything. "Thank you, Sir."

The knight smiled warmly so his eyes crinkled up, giving him a comforting, grandfatherly appearance. "You are most welcome, Keladry."

Kel and her year-mates spent the remainder of the morning drilling, learning, and receiving tips on holding the lance, steering the horse, and hitting the target squarely. Sir Leighmont was a more patient teacher than Lord Wyldon was, and slower to reprimand a page. But he drove each and every one so hard that by lunchtime when they headed back to the castle, the first-years were ready for the day to end.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short, but it's getting late and I wanted to get it up before I retire for the night. More soon, I promise! In the meantime, why don't you darlings click the lovely button down to the left and please send me some reviews! 


	4. Revelations

Yes! A new chapter! Many thanks to all of the fabulous reviewers. Finding out what readers think is my favorite part of writing, it really motivates to do more. So with that said, onward, to another (hopefully) great chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing's mine, case y'all were wondering. No, I'm not a southerner, but my cousins are, and y'all is a pretty nifty word that they use all the time down there.

* * *

At dinner, Kel was rather subdued. Her friends thought it had something to do with her outburst at breakfast, but in truth she was thinking. Sir Leighmont was a good man. Yet he was so different from what she had been surrounded by all her life. He spoke freely, and never hid what he thought or felt. It seemed like he had wanted Kel to tell someone about how Joren was treating her. But she couldn't tell. If she did, Lord Wyldon would think she couldn't handle being a page, and not let her stay past this year! Whatever she did, she would lose.

Neal watched her troubled face, and worried that she had hardly touched her food. There was definitely something huge going on, and he needed to know what it was. He cared so much about Kel, despite how much they teased each other. She was his best friend he'd ever had, and he loved her. Neal resolved to be Kel's shadow, because it seemed to him like whenever Kel went out alone, she always came back hurt. When she quietly excused herself early to do her stable duty for Wyldon, Neal got up without a word and followed her out to the stables.

He kept to the shadows, making sure she wouldn't know he was there. For about 10 minutes, Neal leaned against the outside of the stable wall, every so often peeking in to look at Kel. He scowled. This wasn't working. Kel was doing fine, and his back was getting sore. Just as he was about to head back to the castle, he became aware of a small group of people coming down the hill in his direction. The people entered the stables without even looking in Neal's direction. Through the dark, he caught a glimpse of blonde, and a few large forms.

"Well, looks like we found the _girl_, wallowing around in dung where she belongs!" Joren drawled. Neal ducked inside the stables and crouched inside an empty stall. He looked around the edge to see Vinson and Garvey shove Kel into a large pile of dung. Neal's face contorted with rage. She didn't even react, just kept her face blank and carefully picked herself up. "What's wrong with the 'lump'? Too stupid to do anything, the damned Yamani lump!" With that comment, he took a swing at Kel's face. She quickly blocked it and with her other hand, hit Joren squarely in the stomach. As soon as they saw that their leader was hurt, Vinson and Garvey rushed forward and ganged up on Kel. She could've held her own in a one-on-one fight, but certainly not when she was outnumbered by two particularly large fellows.

Neal was frantic. He couldn't just rush in to save her, as much as he would like to. He was a terrible fighter, and Kel would be angry. He couldn't get Lord Wyldon to punish the boys, because Kel would get in just as much trouble. He looked outside. Stefan the old hostler was out in the yard, re-shoeing a horse. Neal ran out to him in a panic. "There's a fight in the stables, help!" He followed the hostler inside to see him brandishing a whip at the mass of bodies pummeling each other. Stefan managed to break up the fight, and chased Joren and his cronies halfway back to the castle.

Neal crouched down beside Kel, who was struggling to sit up. He pulled her up into his arms and began trying to heal her. "Gods Kel… is this what happens every time you're alone? Why didn't you tell us?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes slowly slipped closed as she fell asleep. Neal gazed down at her. She was his friend, his sister, and even his mother at times. His stomach twisted up as a new thought came to him. He was in love with her. He had known before that he loved her as all those things, but now he realized that he was actually _in love _with Kel. A confused Neal shook his head and thought, _Now this is a mess._ _I can't fall in love with her…It'd be weird. She's not like the other girls: dainty, delicate, giggly, pretty… No, Kel's not pretty. She's beautiful. _He sighed as he gently woke her and they stumbled up to the castle together.

* * *

Aww, Neal loves Kel! But why are my chapters always so short?! This is so frustrating to me. I've gotta work on it. But while I do that, _pleeease_ send me a review, or two, or three… Every time I get a review, I do a little dance. That's how happy they make me. Don't you want me to be happy? 


	5. The Secret Comes Out

La-di-dah, I love Friday! And since I have no homework, I can write another nice little chapter for some of my favorite people- you guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for my sister's soul. She sold it to me for a nickel. Nah, just kidding, I don't own anybody's souls.

* * *

Neal led a limping Kel into her room where the rest of their friends were studying as usual. Upon their arrival, they jumped up and rushed over to see if she was all right.

"Wow Kel, you look terrible! What happened?" Merric was the first to ask.

Neal helped her to her bed, and pulled the covers over her. For once she didn't protest over being babied. The rest of the boys crowded out into the hall so Neal could explain what had happened. They had the same reaction as he'd had when they found out that Joren and his cronies were making it a habit of beating on Kel when she was by herself. Cleon seemed particularly upset.

"That, that RAT!" He seethed, clenching his fists. I tell you, if he so much as _looks_ at my Kel again, I will-"

"Uh, Cleon?" Roald laid a hand on the large page's arm. "We're all really upset about this, but I don't think that killing him will accomplish anything but getting you kicked out of here. Right Neal?" he continued, thinking of Neal's flair for scheming and planning. However, Neal wasn't listening. He was pondering over the fact that Cleon had said 'my Kel'. _Is there something between that I don't know about? Why else would he refer to her as 'his'? She can't love him. She knew me first. We're best friends- of course she would love me more! Ugh…I'm being ridiculous. Nobody ever said she loved anybody. And so what if she did? I can't be the judge over whom Kel bestows her affections upon._ "Neal!" Roald's voice startled him out of his reverie. "Are you okay? We've been trying to talk to you for almost a minute." Everyone was staring at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I need to go to bed too," Neal said, and walked off toward his room.

"That was odd," Esmond commented after Neal's door had shut.

"No kidding," Agreed Faleron. "I don't think I could study after this though. I'm off to bed."

They all agreed, and parted for the night.

The next morning, Kel woke up black-and-blue. She washed her face, changed her clothes, and was setting out a dish of water for the sparrows when a loud knock interrupted her.

"Kel? It's Cleon. Are you up?"

"Yes, just a second," she replied, opening the door. The tall redhead looked delighted to see that she was all right.

"Ah, Kel. My pulchritudinous flower of radiance!" he exclaimed merrily, using one of his trademark corny nicknames for her. (A/N: I had to use a thesaurus to find the most abstract word meaning beautiful there was. I think I found it.)

"Hello Cleon," Kel said wearily. She wasn't really in the mood for teasing right now. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, uh- no. That is, I mean," he stuttered. Kel felt sorry for the embarrassed page. "I uh, just wanted to see how you were doing."

Kel stiffened slightly. "I'm fine. Would you like to walk down to breakfast with me?"

Cleon grinned. "I'd love to." He offered his arm half jokingly. Kel reluctantly took it.

In the dining hall, Neal looked up from his food to see Kel walk in, holding Cleon's arm. He stared for a bit, but hastily lowered his gaze when she looked his way. _I was right! They must be courting or something. I'm not upset. Yes I am. Of course I am upset! I just found out that the girl I'm in love with is courting my oafish chum! What does she see in him? Is it the stupid names he calls her all the time?_

Kel sat down across from Neal, and Cleon sat right beside her. "I didn't see Wyldon anywhere this morning. Where is he?" she wondered.

Neal raised his eyebrows. "Is this a bad thing? The dreaded 'Stump' has gone missing, and all our dear Keladry cares about is where he's gone?

"Not at all, I'm just relieved he's not here, or I would get more chores for fi- getting hurt." She looked down, furious at herself for being so stupid.

"Kel, look at me," Neal said gently. She obeyed. "I saw everything that happened last night. We all know what's been going on with Joren. That's not right. Why didn't you tell us that this was happening, we could've helped." Kel looked guilty.

"Well…" She said, "…Because it's my fault. Kind of, at least."

Neal was confused. "Because you're a girl? Kel, that's no reason to push you around. There's nothing wrong with you being a girl!" _Except that I'm in love with you,_ he added to himself.

"No! It's not that. Well, not entirely. It's because they've been picking on the first-year pages, and it's not right. I've been leaving our study group at night to go and fight for them, seeing as they're not going to fight for themselves."

Neal stared at her. "Kel, do you mean to tell me that you have been going out and deliberately picking fights with them because what they do is 'not right'? You're insane! You are asking for every bruise you get. We all know that they're the greatest scum in all of Tortall, but we're not stupid enough to try to do something about it."

Kel was frustrated. "Neal, you've just proven my point completely. If I'm not going to stand up for what's right, no one is."

He just shook his head. "Kel, you need to stop this. For your sake, and ours. We don't want anything to happen to you."

She sighed. "No Neal, I can't. You just don't understand. This is just something I have to do."

The rest of the meal went by rather quietly.

In weapons practice, Kel was pleasantly surprised to see Sir Leighmont instead of Lord Wyldon leading the class. He was holding a long wooden staff and smiling broadly at all of the first-years.

"G'day everyone. I'll be leading you combat classes for the time being, since Lord Wyldon had to travel to a nearby village to help out with a littleraider problem they've been having. See this staff?" He swung it around in a complicated pattern, threw it up in the air, then caught it again easily. "We're going to be practicing with them today."

Kel grinned. Here was something she could work with!

"Now everyone come over here and get a staff, then line up facing a partner," instructed the knight. "Ah, Keladry!" he exclaimed when she stepped forward. Got a new assortment of bruises I see?"

Kel groaned. "Not you too!"

"It sounds like someone discovered your secret other then me then?" Leighmont said quietly. "I hate to upset you, but that's good. No one can stand alone in this world. Even the strongest need someone there to back them up when they are in need. I think you have someone here who cares about you a great deal, Keladry." Kel looked over at Neal, who was trying to spin his staff as Sir Leighmont had done. He dropped it and grinned lopsidedly at Kel. She smiled back. "I think you know who I mean," the knight said, and walked to the platform to begin teaching.

Kel lined up across from Esmond, who was about her size. "Now, Merric come up here with me," called Sir Leighmont. Merric hurried up to face the knight. "Merric, I want you to try to strike me." Merric hesitated, then swung at his middle. Sir Leighmont easily knocked it aside by putting his own staff in the path of Merric's. "Now you try it."

Kel's experience with a glaive really became useful in this exercise, as it saved her many a blow from Esmond, who unfortunately was not so lucky.

Kel approached Neal as they were putting their staffs away. "Listen Neal, I'm really sorry about, you know, picking fights and worrying you and everyone else so much."

Neal brightened, for the moment forgetting about the numerous bumps he'd received during the lesson. "Oh good! So you'll stop then?"

"No, of course not!"

"I guess it was too good to hope for," said Neal resignedly.

"I'm so glad you understand," Kel smiled, "and thanks Neal."

He looked puzzled. "For what?"

"For being there for me. I'm really lucky to have you." Kel hugged him. For a second, he was too stunned and delighted to do anything, but then he came to his senses and squeezed her back.

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

Both he and Kel had the same unhappy thought, _Friends, all we'll ever be.

* * *

_

Yes! A longer chapter, aren't you all so proud of me? Now you can review my nice chapter, cuz I worked so hard on it.


	6. An Oaf Problem

Argh… I am now totally devoid of ideas. When you review at the end of this chapter hint, hint! you have to give me some suggestions on what should happen next. Wait! I'm getting something… A _flash _of inspiration! Ok, I think I'll be able to squeeze another chapter out of my poor overworked brain.

Disclaimer: sigh this is getting old, and I'm running out of witty things to say. Nothing's mine, everything belongs to my favorite author of all time, the great Tamora Pierce!

* * *

"So whaddya think of that new teacher fellow, Sir Leighmont?" Inquired Seaver around a mouthful of bread at lunch. "I like him, personally, but I have never been sore in so many places in my life!" 

"Aye, he works ya hard, but think of how much he's helping us improve," agreed Faleron.

"I certainly had trouble with staffs today, but Kel seemed comfortable enough with 'em," Esmond said, rubbing his shoulder where Kel had managed a particularly hard blow. "That really hurt! How come you're so good?"

Kel grinned. "I grew up in the Yamani Isles, remember? All of the women were well trained with a glaive. It's a weapon like a long staff with a blade on the end," she explained, seeing her mates' puzzled expressions.

Merric frowned. "Of course, Kel gets an advantage- I mean, uh, never mind Kel…" he muttered, seeing her dangerous expression.

"I am not any better off than any of you, unless we're speaking of hygiene, or dressing, of course. It seems as if all men were born hopeless of ever achieving a great level of personal maintenance," she teased, glancing over at Neal. Strangely, he was silent, staring at something across the hall with a pained expression. Kel was surprised that he had passed up the excellent opportunity for one of his snide comebacks. She soon saw what he had been staring at, however. Cleon walked over and sat down very close to Kel. At least, he tried to. As he was stepping over the bench, his foot got caught up, causing him to topple to the ground and spill soup everywhere. A stray roll flew across the room and hit a second-year page in the head. Everyone around him burst into peals of laughter, but Kel's Yamani training allowed her only a smile. Cleon looked up at her and blushed as red as his hair.

"I'm really sorry, I'm a little clumsy I guess…" he muttered.

Neal rolled his eyes. _A _little_ clumsy? _

"Come on then Cleon, I'll help you clean up," Kel said sympathetically, for the sake of good manners. Cleon looked as if midwinter's eve had come a few months early. He almost tripped again as he followed her out of the dining hall.

"Well, you're just lucky that was only potato soup and not something like tomato. At least it won't stain your tunic," Kel sighed as she handed Cleon a towel to dry himself off. They were standing outside by the water pump. Poor Cleon was so nervous to be by himself with his beloved lady page that he almost vomited. Kel turned her back to him to him to rinse off the soiled towels in the basin below the pump. When she turned back around, she realized that Cleon was standing very close to her. In fact, it was making her uncomfortable, and slightly dizzy.

"Kel… You're so beautiful…" he murmured, leaning in closer.

_What? Gods, he's going to kiss me! _Kel thought, her stomach churning.

At just that moment, Neal walked out the door and saw the two of them standing there, Cleon's pursed lips almost touching Kel's. To his complete horror, the big oaf planted a soft, yet somehow clumsy kiss on Kel.

Cleon looked up and briefly met Neal's gaze. If looks could kill, Cleon would've been dead three times over. It was only a moment before Neal whirled back into the castle like a dark cloud. Too quickly for Kel to realize that her best friend had just witnessed her first kiss- to somebody else.

Neal felt that his entire world was crashing down about him. He just wanted to scream out his hurt and frustration. Or better yet, he wanted to beat them out- on Cleon. _Neal, calm down. _He thought to himself as he strode randomly through the halls. _It's not the end of life as you know it… What am I saying? Of course it is! My best friend, the girl I'm completely in love with, just kissed my friend, the biggest oaf on the planet. No wait, she didn't. He kissed her, right? Clumsily, of course. How does he manage to make a _kiss _clumsy? Maybe she didn't reciprocate… Maybe she was standing there and he just came down and kissed her. Yeah, right… How do I get myself into these messes? It doesn't matter though, how I do. The important thing is that I get _out_ of it. _In Neal's irrational and provoked thinking, the only way he could think of to solve his problem was to hit something- hard. Cleon would be a perfect target. Of course he didn't stop to think that Cleon was at least a good head taller than he was.

He found the person he was looking for studying for an etiquette test in an empty classroom on the first floor. "Cleon," He stated simply, closing the door behind him calmly. The large third-year nearly jumped through the ceiling when he saw whom it was he had the great misfortune to be trapped in an empty room with. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Cleon did not need it clarified what Neal meant. "I was uh… Um… I dunno…"

_Perfect, _Neal thought, _Kel kisses someone who's not only clumsy and a total buffoon, but stupid as well. _

"Neal, I'm really sorry, I don't know why it made you so mad," Cleon stammered, gathering his wits somewhat. "I mean, it was only a little kiss-"

"Justa little kiss?_ Just _a little _kiss?_" Neal was yelling now. "You ass! You just go around kissing all the girls who will feel sorry for you? You only like Kel because she is a female! She doesn't mean anything to you. You, you-" He didn't get to finish, because just at that moment, Cleon, in a fit of fright and rage, had nailed him in the face and knocked him to the floor.

Neal's shock at being struck so hard and suddenly prevented him from moving from where he lay. For a long moment, there was an ominous silence. Then Cleon started to whimper.

"Neal, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Neal? I can't believe I just… It just came over me so suddenly, and I couldn't stop it. Neal, answer me, are you alive?"

Neal slowly reached a shaky hand to touch his nose, which was freely streaming blood down his face. The pain almost blinded him as he felt his broken nose gingerly. Then he slowly rose to his feet, the room dimming and swirling around him. He looked up into Cleon's face and sent a hard punch full of all his anger, frustration and pain into the other boy's ribcage before he blacked out and collapsed.

* * *

No, Neal! Eeek! What will happen to my darling? How 'bout you tell me, since I had to have a prompt just to make this chapter work. (Thanks Talianne!) So send me some reviews, tell me what you think and maybe, just maybe, I'll write some more! 


	7. He loves me, he loves me not

Finally, winter break! A week and a half of time for me, me, me! I'm so happy I think I'll write another chapter. I asked for some story suggestions, and most people said I should start with Neal waking up. I think that's a pretty good idea. I'm also following NamirKitten's advice a bit, thanks!

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything. Unless Sir Leighmont shows up. Cuz he's mine.

* * *

The first thing Neal became aware of was a dull, throbbing pain in his head. Next came the soft bed and infirmary around him. He groaned and squinted his eyes against the bright light.

"Oh, Neal, you're finally awake!" Kel said, sitting up in the chair beside his bed where she had been dozing. "What happened?"

Neal frowned. The last thing he wanted to do was admit that he had been fighting over her. He pushed himself up so he was leaning back against the headboard. "Nothing," he said.

"Nothing, Neal? Cleon dragged you here despite the fact that he had three broken ribs, and you've been out cold for almost 8 hours, not to mention your face!"

"What's wrong with my face?" Neal asked indignantly.

"See for yourself," and Kel handed him a hand mirror from the bedside table.

Neal shrank back in horror. His whole upper face was a swollen mass of purple bruises. The nose in the center of his face was bent at a grotesque angle, giving him a lopsided look. "I'm… hideous!" he gasped.

Kel nodded grimly. We cleaned up the blood, but as your father is with Lord Wyldon helping with the bandits and he's the only healer we have that's strong enough, there's not much else we can do."

"I'll heal myself," Neal stated, and started to summon his gift, but it wouldn't come. He was too exhausted. "But you did say Cleon had three broken ribs, right?" He said, brightening. At least he had done some good- or harm, that is. "Where is he?"

Kel looked annoyed. "We put him on the other end of the hall. We thought it best that you two were separated. Why are you so happy he's hurt anyway? Neal, what is your problem?"

"He deserved it…"

"What?"

"He, he, you know what he did!"

"Neal, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The idiot kissed you!"

Kel was shocked, then embarrassed. Neal had seen that? "So you try to kill him?!"

"Kel, it's complicated, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"NO! Just drop it, okay?"

Angry and frustrated, Kel shoved herself back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Why did Neal care if Cleon kissed her anyway? It really wasn't any of his business who she liked. But she didn't really like Cleon, not in that way at least. She was in love with impossible Neal. "Neal," she continued in a forced calm tone, "If I caught you being kissed by one of those silly court girls you're constantly writing poetry to, I wouldn't try to pull her hair out," _I'd be jealous though, _she added in her head.

Then the comprehension dawned over her like a veil being lifted. She looked over at him. He was looking away from her, shoulders hunched up defensively and his distorted face twisted into a scowl. "Neal… Are you jealous?" she asked softly and incredulously.

Neal colored and looked down. "Of course not! That's stupid. I… I was just worried about him, uh, using you or something…"

"I don't like Cleon that way, you know," she said, looking at him shyly. His face lit up and he tried to hide it.

"Kel-"

He was interrupted by a plump nurse who bustled over saying, "Page Keladry, I'm afraid you'll have to be leaving now, It's awful late and these boys need their rest."

"Of course ma'am," Kel replied. And with one last wistful glance at her friend, she left the infirmary.

Neal wanted to kick himself. How could he have been so stupid and obvious? _Now she knows… I saw that look on her face. I just screwed everything up. I'll never be able to look her in the face again. And my face! My beautiful, beautiful face! It's ruined. _He continued thinking negative thoughts to himself.

Out in the hallway, Kel was having a slightly better reaction to her discovery. _He was jealous. Does that mean…? I can't believe this. Could Neal really love me? _She grinned to herself, and practically started skipping back to her rooms. Until in her glee, she didn't look where she was going and ran, quite literally, into Joren.

"What the hell are you doing, you damned lump?" he snapped at her. "Running around like one diseased, no wonder they don't let worthless girls in here! You're mad." He shoved her.

Kel stepped back. For once, she really didn't want to fight. But he wasn't flanked by his stupid cronies this time. She might actually have a chance at winning this one. Without another thought, she shoved him back so hard he stumbled and almost fell. With a roar, he lunged at her and they toppled onto the floor, snarling and flailing at each other like wild animals.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded a tired but stern voice. They both froze and looked up. Kel's gaze met a firm green one, not unlike Neal's own. Duke Baird looked unhappily down at the disheveled pair below him. "Keladry, Joren, will you please pick yourselves up and go to your rooms? I'll have to tell Lord Wyldon about this unsightly behavior."

Joren left with a disgusted glance at both of them.

Kel lingered, "Sir, I have to tell you, Neal's in the infirmary, he's got an awful broken nose, and Cleon's cracked a few ribs. We couldn't do much but clean them up, I'm afraid, because none of the nurses knew how to straighten a nose, and we were positive Neal wouldn't want to be healed with a crooked nose."

Neal's father gave Kel a troubled smile. "Thank you, I'll go see to him now."

As Kel walked away, she thought she heard him mutter, "I leave for just a couple days, and _this_?"

* * *

Aaah. So Kel has an inkling about Neal's motive for trying to crush Cleon. Of course we all want to crush Cleon though, he tried to steal Kel from Neal! Even I, a fellow redhead, cannot forgive him for that. But Neal's all embarrassed, poor sweet guy! Oooh, guess what time it is? REVIEW TIME! YAY! 


	8. Talking It Over

A new chapter, a new beginning… not really, but for just ONCE I would like to sound profound. Is that too much to ask? I'm super psyched now, because in only a couple short hours, I'm going to go see Phantom of the Opera! Yes!!!

For Christmas, I was the ecstatic recipient of a new set of "The Protector of the Small" series. I've been diligently reading them to get another idea of the characters. My new favorite Neal line of all time is directed at Owen of Jesslaw: "You are a bloody-minded savage. I hope you are kidnapped by centaurs." Aww, you just gotta love Neal. Hearts float over my head

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Sir Leighmont, who, when I think of it, sort of reminds me of Sir Myles. Which means I might not even own him…

* * *

A few days after Neal and Cleon's little brawl, they were both fully healed. Neal came to Kel's rooms one morning before breakfast to show her his new straightly healed nose. 

"It's beautiful Neal," Kel stated admiringly, "it's just such a pity that the rest of you doesn't match," she teased. She was going to try to pretend their last conversation hadn't happened.

"I rather thought so too- HEY!" Neal cuffed Kel's shoulder lightly with a grin. "You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of my sublime beauty Keladry dear." He stuck his nose in the air. If she was going to put it behind them, he would too. "Now if you're ready, I would like to go to breakfast. I'm simply _famished_!" he finished with as much dignity as he could muster while his best friend doubled over in laughter.

In the mess hall, things were a little more awkward. Neal deliberately ignored Cleon, no matter how sorry the poor redhead seemed to be. (A/N: even I have to feel sorry for him!) Kel was also silent. Roald noticed and tried to fill in the conversation.

"So, Midwinter's coming up soon," he offered, "is anyone else nervous for the banquets?"

Merric nodded. "I just _know _I'll drop something," he mourned.

"At least you're not serving!" Faleron exclaimed, "Master Oakbridge is terrible about these things, he's threatened to make us spend all the next Sunday afternoon practicing bows if we mess anything up!"

All of them looked over at the silent trio. They continued to look at their food, except for Cleon who kept glancing up at Kel and Neal wistfully. Roald sighed. This was ridiculous, he had to do something.

"Hey Neal? Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" he asked.

Neal looked up, startled. "Huh? Oh, sure." He took one last bite of his biscuit, leaving the vegetables to get cold before he followed the prince into the hall.

"Neal, what exactly is going on? Something has happened between you, Kel and Cleon, and you're not going to get over it if you're too busy making things awkward for the rest of us to talk it over."

Neal let out an exasperated sigh. "Talk it over? What is it with everyone and their stupid 'talking things over'? What if we don't want to 'talk it over'? I like it just fine the way it is, thank you very much."

"Just stop your tirade and tell me what your problem is Neal!" Roald snapped, clearly exasperated at this point.

The other simply stared for a moment. He'd never seen his friend lose his temper before. He must be pretty serious for him yell like that.

"Well, the other day…" he started, then muttered something quietly that Roald couldn't understand.

"What? Speak up," he prompted.

Again, Neal spoke something incomprehensible.

"Neal, just say it!"

"He kissed her, okay? I came out after lunch to look for Kel and I saw Cleon kissing her!"

"Oh. Well, why does it matter so much? It didn't do any harm," Roald shrugged. Then he looked at Neal's red face and understood why it bothered him. "Oh," he stated simply and emphatically.

"Yeah."

"Neal, why don't you just tell Kel? I'm sure she'll understand."

"Well the thing is, I think she already figured it out, and I don't think she understands. She's just too young too understand this kind of thing," Neal cried miserably.

The prince just gave his friend an odd smile. "Kel's older than she is. I think you may be surprised by what she may or may not understand," he said softly, and turned back into the mess hall.

Neal shook his head. Kel wouldn't understand, he knew she wouldn't. But he would try to talk over again, if it would make things better. He followed Roald back inside.

Their friends gave them odd looks as they sat back down, but nobody said anything.

The rest of the day flew by, and between fighting and classwork not finished, Kel was thoroughly exhausted by evening. She was about to go to Neal's room to study after dinner when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Neal standing there.

"Kel, can we talk for a minute?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Of course!" she answered, putting a hand on his shoulder as she guided him to a chair. Her hand tingled where she had touched him. "What's up?"

"You know that conversation we had the other day, after Cleon broke my nose…"

Kel frowned disapprovingly.

"I think I should tell you what really happened. I saw Cleon kiss you, and later I went and picked a fight with him, and that's why he hit me," Neal explained.

Kel was slightly confused. "Why did you pick a fight with Cleon?" she asked, knowing exactly why.

"Because Kel… I wished it was me." Neal looked up and saw a strange look on her face that he couldn't read. He took her callused hand in his bony one and tried again. "Kel, I love you."

He didn't have to guess what Kel thought of that, because she flew to her feet, pulling him with her and kissed him. Neal was shocked for a moment, but quickly kissed her in return, wrapping lanky arms around her back. She wrapped hers around his neck. Then Neal broke off.

"So I guess that means you love me too?" he grinned.

Kel laughed. "Of course, you fool!" and promptly started kissing him again. The thoughts flew through her head like lightning. _I can't believe I'm kissing Neal! Was that really me that kissed him? What if someone sees?_

Her last thought came true as they heard a series of wolf whistles and whoops coming from the doorway. She and Neal jerked apart, faces bright red. Kel quickly shooed a grinning Neal into the mass of cheering boys in the hallway and shut the door. After her friends had retreated to Neal's room to study, she leaned against her door, breathing hard, with her hands against her lips. It seemed impossible, too good to be true. '_Neal loves me!_'ran through her head again and again. She let the giddiness inside her take over as she collapsed in a fit of helpless giggles, pinching herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. After Kel had calmed down sufficiently, she brushed her hair, adjusted her clothes, made sure her face wasn't too red, and started off for Neal's room to join the study group.

_Gods only know what'll happen once I get there! _She smiled to herself and quickened her stride.

After the rest of the boys had crowded into Neal's room to study, Roald stopped Neal outside the door. "So from the looks of things I guess you 'talked it over' with Kel?" he grinned.

Neal's eyes were bright as he laughingly punched his friend in the shoulder and they joined the others in the room.

* * *

Yay! Finally, they're together! I'm quite a bit jealous of Kel. So how'd you like that one? Review! Review! 


	9. Too Good to be True

I just finished making after-Christmas cookies w/ my sisters and my godmother. We would've made them before Christmas, but we wanted my godmother to make them w/ us and she couldn't make it over to my house until today. They still taste good, even if we're a bit late.

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine… but I do need to decide what this chappie's gonna be about…

* * *

Kel entered Neal's room to study greeted by another round of hearty cheers and boys pounding her and a very red Neal on their backs. She noticed that Cleon was not among them. But she couldn't be disheartened with all of her friends in such good humor. She suddenly found herself jostled up against Neal.

"So it's Kel and Neal now huh?" Seaver commented with a smile, "When did this come about?"

Neal pulled her close and grinned. "I'm not sure," Kel admitted, "I think tonight!"

From the back of the crowd, Faleron started a soft chant, "Kiss her, kiss her!" It grew louder as each of the boys joined in. Then Neal tipped Kel back and gave her a long dramatic kiss like something seen in the theatre. Everyone laughed as they saw Kel's surprised face when she came back up, breathing hard.

"Alright, that's enough," she ordered breathlessly, "if we're going to get any studying done at all this evening, we need to get started."

Reluctantly, books were set out and a small bit of classwork was finished that night before the bell rang, signaling for all the pages to return to their own rooms. Neal walked Kel back to her own room. (A/N: he's so sweet, I LOVE him!) There they simply stood looking at each other in disbelieving bliss, neither one speaking. Finally, Neal pulled her into a tight hug, and she never wanted him to let go. They did eventually part, but not before another quick kiss and whispered "I love you's".

Kel went through washing her face and putting on her nightclothes in a dreamlike trance. She still couldn't believe that Neal loved _her_. Neal, who wrote poor poetry and fawned over beautiful girls like Uline of Hannalof and Veralidaine Sarrasri. Neal, her handsome and sarcastic best friend whom was always there to back her up. She smiled dreamily as she lay in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She didn't want to fall asleep, because she was half-afraid that if she did, all the wonderful things that had happened would disappear, to remain a glorious dream. _But why does Neal love me?_ She couldn't help wondering, _I'm not a radiant beauty, nor am I particularly slender or graceful, I don't giggle. I don't really fit any of the things he always sees in the girls he 'falls in love' with._ With a huge yawn, Kel realized she was slowly drifting off and there was nothing she could do about it. _But as the Yamani would say, _she concluded to herself, _If the gods want to bless you, never give them reason not to._

Neal was in a similar state. He found it elating to be loved back after so many years of secretly mooning overfeatherbrained court beauties. It seemedabsurd to him now that he had actually given them a second look after he met Keladry of Mindelan. _Kel's more beautiful to me than any of them; I was just blind not to see it. But I'm not so shallow that her beauty is the only reason that I love her. Kel is my good side; she's always there to make sure I don't get in too much trouble, even if I don't do a very good job of returning the favor… She's been there to listen to me mope about my other 'loves', even though I can see that must have been painful for her. She's so much better than I am. I'm too much of a coward to stand up for what's right. Like her 'bully-patrol'. I don't even deserve Kel. I'm an incredibly lucky chap… I've just been an ass not to see it before. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Kel now. _As a happy Neal drifted off, he sincerely hoped that he would never have to find out.

* * *

Yeah, that chapter was kinda short, and pointless, but a bit fluffy. I'm really sorry alsocuz it seems to me like I've been making everyone more and more out of characterwith each chapter. But on a different note, I've been falling deeper in love with Neal with every passing day… I'm pretty pathetic to be head over heels for a fictional character. I need to go out and find me a Neal of my own—a _real_ one! So if anyone needs me, that's where I will be. While you're waiting, go ahead and review. I will dance if you do, I promise. But I'm not sharing my Neal. So there… 


	10. Missing!

Just when everyone thought this story had reached its peak in fluffiness and cornyness, this chapter comes along… Sorry folks, I, the master and lover of all that is corny and romantic, simply could not leave well enough alone. Since Kel and Neal have finally 'hooked up' I decided to have a little experiment. I haven't found my own Neal yet, sigh but I shall continue my quest, always living in hope!

Disclaimer: (said in a dull, monotonous voice) All characters, settings, and the background for this fanfiction belong to Tamora Pierce. All Rights Reserved.

* * *

Kel awoke to loud thumps and loud curses coming from outside her door. It was still several hours before dawn, and she couldn't see a thing. Quickly, she lit a candle and clutching it, tiptoed over to her door. Her sleepy mind overcame the urgent warning in the back of her brain as she quietly creaked the door open. Outside she saw Cleon, sitting on the floor and clutching his foot in pain as he muttered about the 'damn walls' in the palace. Apparently, he had been looking for her door when, being the clumsy dolt he was, ran straight into the wall, stubbing his toe and earning himself a nasty conk on the head. (A/N: He deserved it.) 

"Cleon, what in the gods names are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Kel hissed angrily.

"Kel! I'm sorry, I couldn't see," he scrambled to his feet, looking at her earnestly.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you skulking about here in the dead of night, breaking the rules, risking getting me in a lot of trouble, and not even having a light?" She handed him hers irritably. "Here. Just take this and go to bed. You can explain tomorrow," she yawned, "Now I'm tired, so if you'll excuse me…" but as she turned around and was getting ready to shut the door, Cleon snatched her round the waist from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. He blew out the candle and dropped it on the floor. Then he closed Kel's door and set off down the hall with one hand clapped over her mouth against her shouts for help. Kel desperately struggled against Cleon's hold as he dragged her out of the pages wing, but it was in vain. He was too much bigger than she was.

_Stupid! _She scolded herself furiously, _why did I open the door? I'm such an idiot! But why is Cleon acting so strangely?_ When she tried to bite his hand to cry for aid, he simply slapped her across the face, then replaced his hand across her mouth. By this point, she was livid. How dare that ass come, just grab her and drag her around! She began her silent battle for escape with renewed vigor, but to no avail as Cleon continued to cart her out of the castle, across the practice yards, and deep into the Royal Forest.

The next morning, Neal's vain and nervous side got the best of him as stood in front of his dressing room mirror, trying to make his light brown hair lay flat. _It doesn't matter, _his rational self told him, _Kel doesn't care what you look like. _"But I'd like to look nice all the same," he said aloud, and gave one final effort at his hair. "Good enough," he muttered. "Great, now I'm most likely going to be late for breakfast," As he opened his door, he wondered why Kel hadn't come to get him already since he'd taken so long, but passed it away as nothing.

Stopping at her room, he missed the candlestick lying on the floor near his feet. "Kel, come on," he said, knocking quickly, "we're late!" After a minute with no answer, Neal figured that she had just gone down without him, though he really didn't think she would.

He started to worry when he didn't see Kel in the mess hall, and even more when Lord Wyldon assigned him to muck the stables for a bell on Sunday afternoon for being late. After waiting a good 10 minutes among grumbling from everyone for Kel and Cleon to appear, Lord Wyldon gave up and continued without them. "Where's Kel?" Neal asked his friends as they sat down after the prayer to their now cold food.

"Why is she not with you?" Merric asked, puzzled.

"I don't know!" Neal exclaimed. "I went by her room on the way here and she didn't answer!"

"Well, maybe she's just sleeping, she could be sick or something," Roald offered, always the reasonable one.

Seaver smiled slyly at Neal's left. "He's right. Kel's probably just tired out and is sleeping. She _did _have a lot of… excitement last night."

Neal went red and elbowed his teasing friend. "Do any of you mind going up after breakfast to check on her?" he asked, "We'd have to ask Salma to open it up, because the lock's magicked so nobody can break in."

Everyone agreed that it was fine, so after breakfast they fetched Salma and she reluctantly unlocked Kel's room. Neal led the group in and looked around. Kel wasn't anywhere to be seen. Her clothes were still laid out across a chair, meaning that Kel hadn't headed out already. Growing more and more distressed, he strode over to her dressing room and knocked briskly as the others began to wander about her room, looking for clues as to where she could be. "Kel? Kel, are you in there?" he called, then opened the door. Empty. Neal started to panic.

"Where was Cleon this morning, anyway?" pondered Merric. Neal's eyes widened.

"You don't think they-"

He was interrupted by Seaver calling in from the hallway. "Look what I found!" he cried, brandishing the candle Cleon had dropped the night before.

"Seaver, it's a candle," Faleron said slowly, not seeing why Seaver was so excited.

"That's not the point you dolt! Who's candle is it?" the other said.

Neal looked at the candlestick. "That's Kel's! It has a dent in it where she hit it with her glaive when she was practicing once!"

Seaver nodded. "And it was in the hallway. So Kel must have left this room sometime last night without getting dressed, and dropped her candlestick here!"

The others were impressed by Seaver's logic working. It did make sense, however useless this information was.

"But why in Mithros' name would Kel leave her room in the middle of the night, not even dressed?" Roald wondered.

Neal shook his head, his emerald eyes wide with alarm. "Did anyone see Cleon last night? He wasn't there to study with us."

Merric furrowed his brow. "That's right! But it's odd, he was with us when we found you and Kel, uh… here. He must've left before we went back to your room Neal," he concluded.

"Ah!" Faleron exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. "I saw him again, on the way back to my room after studying."

"Well, did you talk to him?" Roald asked.

"Nooo, he was _mad_! I've never seen him like it before, looked as if he'd lost his bloody mind! _I _wasn't going to talk to him," Faleron said.

Neal was overwhelmed with emotion. Where was Kel? He pressed a cold hand to his eyes. He was afraid he would cry, as embarrassing as it would be, and he didn't want any of his friends to see it.

"Neal, it's alright. We'll find Kel, I promise," Seaver said softly, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

_We better, _Neal thought, _I promise Kel, I won't let you down, _he called to her silently, _If it's the last thing I do, I'll find you!

* * *

_

Wow. That was so corny. Perfect. Teeheehee... I'm such a nut. Poor Neal, worried out of his wits. And what the heck was the deal with Cleon? This is starting to sound like a soap opera. "Find out what happens next on 'The Young and the Violent'!" And please leave a review while you're at it. For me? Pretty please with a shiny red cherry on top?


	11. The Plot Thickens

I had every intention of letting my story sit for a while, with that cliffie there… But Irish Violinist told me I was bad to have a cliffie like that. (It's mostly cuz I'm a wee bit Irish and a violinist too, so you're automatically on my good side I.V.). And I'm pretty bored. So I'm going for the 3rd chapter tonight. I'm on a roll!

Disclaimer: I don't own NUTHIN' ya hear?? Oh, except Sir Leighmont. I've decided to keep him too.

A very disheartened group of boys trudged in late to the practice courts for their tilting practice. They had missed their archery practice and staff training because they had been searching all over the castle for Kel. Lord Wyldon, who had returned to join Sir Leighmont, looked disapprovingly at them.

"Nealan of Queenscove, Merric of Hollyrose, Seaver of Tasride, Faleron of King's Reach, and Prince Roald, report to me after class please." The five boys exchanged despairing looks. Prince Roald looked the most frightened, which was understandable. As the crown prince of Tortall, the heir to the throne, he had to be the model of perfect behavior. This was the first time he had gotten in trouble since he had started as a page.

Neal couldn't concentrate on the target, resulting in him being repeatedly buffeted by the sandbag. None of Kel's other friends fared much better. They were all grateful when it was over, but even that was short-lived, because next they had to face their training master.

As they congregated before 'The Stump', Sir Leighmont came hurrying over. Lord Wyldon eyed him disdainfully, but didn't address him. "I would like to know why the five of you were so late today, and until you come up with a reasonable explanation, nobody is leaving."

Before anyone could answer, Sir Leighmont cut in, "Nealan, where is Keladry? She didn't arrive with the rest of you."

"That's why we were late Sir!" Merric blurted, then clapped a hand over his mouth.

"We beg your pardon Sir, but we have been searching for Keladry of Mindelan. It seems she has gone missing," Roald explained.

Lord Wyldon looked around, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I see. Cleon of Kennan is gone too. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No Sir, but we think his disappearance and Kel's have something to do with each other." Said Seaver.

"You will all serve the laundry maids for two bells on Sunday afternoon, one for each classes skipped," Lord Wyldon said. "As for Mindelan and Kennan, we'll alert everyone in the palace of their absence."

Neal wasn't listening. He had just seen Joren slip by, and hearing what was being said, smirked. _Like he knows something, _Neal thought.

"Oh thank you Sir," Faleron exclaimed, bowing. The others followed suit, and then they were dismissed to lunch.

Sir Leighmont stopped Neal before he'd gotten ten steps. "Nealan, I understand you were very close friends with Keladry," he said in a voice surprisingly gentle for a man of his gruff appearance. "How are you doing with this whole thing?"

Touched, but made a little uncomfortable about how much this man knew, Neal shrugged. "I'm really afraid," he said quietly, almost whispering. "She's… She's my best friend," _And so much more, _he added to himself. "I honestly don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her…" His eyes were burning from the tears forming there, and he quickly blinked them back.

The short knight clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, Keladry is a very strong girl. She'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

Neal thanked him and hurried up to the castle after his friends.

"We got of so easy today with The Stump," Merric commented, looking glumly at his friends.

"Yeah," Seaver agreed, "But I don't really believe he's going do much of anything to help Kel. I wouldn't be surprised if he was glad she's missing."

Neal spoke abruptly; "Joren knows something."

"What?"

He explained his thinking to them. "When we were talking to The Stump, he walked by and the way he looked at us… Yeah, he definitely knows something."

Roald looked pensive. "It would make sense," he mused, "his family is very rich and powerful, and he _does _really hate Kel… But why would he get rid of Cleon too?"

"Maybe," Merric thought, "he knew Cleon liked her and Joren had to have him out of the way because he knew Cleon would protect Kel."

Seaver shook his head. "Nah. It's not likely. Why would he get rid of Cleon and not any of the rest of us?" Merric shrugged.

"I still want to know," Faleron said, "why on earth Cleon was so mad last night. Did that have anything to do with Kel?"

Roald and Neal looked at each other. "Uh… I might know," Neal said. "See, a few days ago, I walked in on Cleon kissing Kel. I guess I'm not the only one who loves her. Did you say that he was with you when you all found us together?"

Everyone nodded. "But I've never known Cleon to get angry so easily," Faleron said, "I'm sorry Neal, but his temper is as slow as yours is quick." Neal glared at him. "I prove my point," he finished.

Seaver spoke up, "Fal, where was Cleon when you saw him last night? Because he obviously didn't go straight back to his room."

Faleron thought for a moment. "I think he was near- Ah! Joren's room."

"And here we are again," Neal said dryly. "So we're at an agreement? Kel being gone is Joren's doing. If he so much as _touches _her-"

"Kel will probably beat the snot outa 'im," Merric finished for him. Neal smiled wryly at him.

Seeing Joren get up and leave, he stated, "I think I'm done eating. See you later," and with that, he strode out of the mess hall. The remaining four shot worried glances each other.

Neal caught up with Joren halfway to the stairs and whirled him around by the shoulder to face him. "The trick's over, you filthy little swine," he hissed, "Where is Kel?"

Joren twisted his beautiful face into an ugly sneer. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," he said infuriatingly. Neal grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and pulled him close until their faces were scant inches apart.

"I asked you once, you worthless scum, and I will not ask again: Where is Kel?"

Joren spat in his face.

Neal seethed as he wiped the saliva off his face, his insides boiling as he looked at Joren's pleased smirk. Without warning, he pulled his fist back and smashed it into Joren's pretty nose. Neal smiled in grim satisfaction as he heard something crunch. "That was for Kel!" he shouted as the other boy collapsed. He kicked him in the stomach, reveling in his pain. "And that was for me," Neal was starting to lose control. His friends rushed out of the mess hall to see him kicking a curled up Joren, shouting at him.

Faleron stared. "He's gone bloody mad…" he said slowly.

Roald raced over to Neal to pull him away from the whimpering Joren. "Neal! Neal! Listen to me, calm down! This isn't helping anything." He stopped struggling against him and Roald let go. Neal jerked away, looked icily at everyone, and stormed down the hall to the classrooms. Everyone else looked with disgust at Joren's prostrate form.

"We can't just leave him here," Roald said.

Merric snorted. "Why the hell not?" Seeing the prince's look, he sighed. "All right, somebody help me out here. We'll bring him to the infirmary."

Seaver, Faleron, and Roald came forward to help.

"We're not going to tell who did it to him are we?" Seaver asked cautiously.

Faleron smiled bitterly. "Let 'im tell 'em he 'fell'."

How was that for my third chapter in a row? Please make all my efforts worthwhile and review!


	12. Reunion

I have been reinspired to babble on some more about how madly in love with Neal I am by reading some more Kel/Neal fics. Somehow, these are always so much more angsty than the other ones… That's probably because to have a good one, most of the time you either have to get rid of Yuki somehow (Die Yuki DIE!) or have it during the page years, when they have stupid classes and stuff and you can't dedicate all of the characters' time to your 'romantic purposes'. Or they could just skip their classes… but then they'd get in trouble from The Stump and have to muck the stables or something… Enough. I'm done. And because you so kindly read my Kel/Neal story rant, I won't even make you listen to how much I love Neal. Well at least not now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this extremely random plot twist where Kel is kidnapped. Which is pretty cool, cuz just guess who's gonna rescue her… wiggles eyebrows suggestively tee hee hee!

* * *

A dull throbbing ache consumed Kel's head as she came to, a contrast to the tingling numbness in her arms. _Where in Mithros' name am I? _She wondered to herself. _And how long have I been here?_ It was black all around her, so she supposed it was nighttime. But it was always pretty dark in the Royal Forest, so Kel's guess meant nothing. She was standing on a slippery surface, with her upstretched hands tied to something high above her head. Taking a deep breath to muster up courage, she stepped forward in one direction and her foot fell out into nothingness. Kel started shaking violently. _There's nothing there; I must be up high! _Losing her balance, she screamed as her remaining foot slipped out from beneath her and she was left dangling by her wrists. She blinked her eyes against the tears of pain as rope dug into the tender skin on the inside of her wrists, cutting off her circulation.

A dim light shone from far beneath her and a worried voice called up to her, "Kel? Are you alri-" It was cut off by a loud _thunk_. Then the light disappeared. Kel bit her lip as she hurriedly tried to re-find the surface she had been standing on. As soon as she found it, an icy gust of wind blasted into her, nearly knocking her off again. She was so cold! She looked down at the thin nightgown she was wearing. _Of course I'm cold, _she thought angrily, _it's freezing out here and all I'm wearing is a scrap of cloth! _She vowed that next time she was kidnapped, she would at least be fully clothed. _It's just not fair though. This whole thing is wrong, I'm supposed to be able to protect myself. _As Kel thought, another emotion added itself to her jumbled mix of terror, anger, loneliness, self-pity, sadness and confusion—shame.

Neal tuned out Master Oakbridge's droning about bowing as he sat in his next class. He couldn't stop thinking about all the horrible things that could be happening to Kel.

"Page Nealan!" Master Oakbridge's angry voice cut into his daydreamed nightmares. Neal nearly fell over trying to stand up quickly to answer his question. "I asked you to demonstrate for us the difference between how you would bow to a Yamani emperor as opposed to a Yamani nobleman."

_Yamani stuff, Kel would know this. Gods I miss her, but where could she be?_ His eyes wandered to the window, where he saw the Royal Forest looming, dark and ominous. _That's it! If Joren had someone kidnap Kel, that would be the perfect place to hide her._

Suddenly Neal became reaware of his surroundings, and his classmate sniggering at him. "I'm sure I don't know Sir," he mumbled, sitting down hastily. He didn't even hear the punishment the vexed teacher gave him as he plotted to sneak out that night and find his best friend.

Dinner went by quickly and silently. Neal told no one of his plans to go out and find Kel. He didn't know why, it was probably a good idea to have help if things took a turn for the worse, but he also didn't really want anyone else to screw things up. He briefly told everyone that he didn't feel well and he wouldn't be able study with the group that night. Then he gave his tray to the cleaning ladies and hurried up to his room to get ready to leave.

As Neal crossed the palace grounds to the forest, a shiver went up and down his spine. _Faleron is right; I'm completely mad. How am I going to find Kel anyway? This forest is huge, and she could be anywhere. _He shook his head. _No, I can't think like that. Kel is out there somewhere, I know it. I'm going to find her. _Before he could talk himself out of himself out of it, Neal proceeded into the woods, keeping the knife he had tucked into his belt. After a few minutes of him creeping around, he heard a crackling nearby. His heart skipped a beat as he whipped around to face his foe, knife in hand. There was nothing there. Confused, he looked down to see that it was only a squirrel, which simply cocked its head at him and scurried away. Neal let out the breath he had been holding and waited until the throbbing of his heartbeat stopped pounding in his ears. Then he saw a dim glow traveling through the trees about twenty yards away, accompanied by low muttering. He followed it quietly, keeping at a safe distance. Finally, it stopped in a small clearing after about fifteen minutes. Neal crouched down carefully to watch what would happen. There were two men who had been carrying the lantern. They approached a bulky form with red hair slumped at the base of a broad tree. Neal stifled a gasp. _Cleon_. One of the men nudged him roughly with a heavy booted foot.

"You," he grunted, "Get up, yer goin back to the palace. They be missin' yeh too much."

Cleon stirred, then slowly stumbled to his feet. "What? Who are you and where am I?" he inquired, rubbing bleary eyes.

The other man jerked him by the arm and commented to his partner, "Poor chap, doesn't r'member a bloody thing… Must be the spell they put on 'im," he led Cleon out of the clearing, saying to him, "Ye'll remember soon enough, just not what happened in the last couple days. We can't have ye blabbin' about, can we?"

Neal waited until they were a safe distance away, then sprang out of his hiding place to look around. _Well, I found Cleon, but where's Kel? _He walked around the tree. At the backside of it, a thick rope hung down. His gaze followed it upward, to where it was tied to a sturdy branch, about forty feet off the ground. Puzzled, Neal circled the tree. There, at the top, was a small white figure. His head screamed with relief and he could hardly contain himself. He had a strange rushing sensation in his stomach as he tried to hold back his tears. "Kel!" he called out joyfully. _Why in the world would Jorenhave her put at the top of a tree? He must know how she's terrified of heights. But she's not moving. She can't be… _He didn't want to think about it as he hastily grabbed the rope and hoisted himself up the tree. _I never would've been able to do this if I were still at the university, _he thought scathingly as he quickly scaled to the top of the rope. _I never would've found Kel either… Gods, please let her be all right, _he prayed as he circled the trunk to her limp form. Stepping onto the branch she occupied, he looked at her in shock.

Kel's face was dirt-streaked, and pale except for some large bruises, which were swelling up a sickly shade of purple. Her eyes were closed, and she looked as if to be sleeping, although how she managed to sleep in such an awkward position Neal had no idea. She was shivering violently, with only a thin nightgown on to protect her from the bitter winter winds. "Oh Kel…" he breathed, his heart wrenching within him. He braced his back against the trunk while he held the freezing girl with one hand and used his knife to cut the rope around her wrists with the other. When he had freed her, he held her cold body in his arms, drawing her close to him. _How the hell am I supposed to get out this tree? _Having what he would later call "a stroke of genius", Neal grabbed the rope that had bound Kel's wrists and used to tie her to him. He then somehow got back to the other rope and slid back down, getting a nasty rope-burn on his hands. _It's worth it, _he told himself, shaking them off. Then he untied Kel and sat back against the tree, cradling her cold body against his warm one.

Feeling her friend's warmth, Kel slowly drifted back into consciousness. Her hazel eyes opened to look into his tear-filled emerald ones. "Neal, you came!" she uttered before she flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She betrayed her Yamani training and wept in joy.

"Of course I did," he choked, stroking her tangled hair with long trembling fingers, "Kel, I love you, I couldn't leave you to die!" He pulled her closer to him, feeling her heart beat wildly against his chest. Gently turning her face to look at him, he placed a hand over her forehead to heal her bruises. Kel in turn placed trembling lips against his own in a sweet kiss.

"Aww, what a sweet reunion," drawled a voice from the clearing entrance, "I'm touched, really."

Neal shot to his feet, holding Kel behind him protectively. "Joren."

Mwahahahaha! Wasn't it splendidly fluffy? But now Joren's here- eeek! I'm going to just leave it there until I get… maybe 10 more reviews. See? My standards aren't too high. So go ahead and review and I'll tell you what happens next!


	13. Saving the Day

Ok, I don't actually know if I got as many reviews as I said it would take to make me write more, but I'm just bored and I have some ideas for another chapter. I really want to do some 'shout-outs' to all my reviewers after this, cuz I love you guys so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the two thugs that took Cleon back to the castle, they're my slaves.

* * *

Previously: "Kel, I love you, I couldn't leave you to die!" He pulled her closer to him, feeling her heart beat wildly against his chest. Gently turning her face to look at him, he placed a hand over her forehead to heal her bruises. Kel in turn placed trembling lips against his own in a sweet kiss.

"Aww, what a sweet reunion," drawled a voice from the clearing entrance, "I'm touched, really."

Neal shot to his feet, holding Kel behind him protectively. "Joren."

"What do you want?" Neal asked icily. Kel tried to step forward, but he laid a firm hand on her shoulder, holding her back. She stared at him for a moment in disbelief and fear. She had never seen him so furious. Neal was positively shaking with rage, his emerald eyes wide and blazing. His hand on Kel's shoulder gripped tighter, promising to leave bruises.

"Neal!" she cried, grabbing his wrist.

He ignored her, lost in a wrathful trance. "What do you want Joren?"

To Kel's surprise, the beautiful boy looked almost amused. "I would have thought it obvious what I _want_. I _wanted _to get rid of that damn _lump_."

"What, you couldn't stand not being the only girl in the palace?"

For a moment, Joren looked as if he wanted to squash Neal. His fists clenched and his cheeks flushed, but he regained control of himself and smiled infuriatingly. Then he _laughed. _

Kel looked at Neal, perplexed. "What's this all about?" she hissed.

"Kel, it's his fault that you were kidnapped out of your own room and tied in a gods damned _tree!_" he shouted. "And he's going to pay for it too," he continued more quietly as he slowly advanced on Joren, who hesitated, then rolled up his sleeves, preparing for a fight.

Before either of them could throw a punch, an eager cry floated through the woods, coming closer. "Kel, Kel! Don't worry, I'm coming!" All three of the clearing's occupants stared in bafflement as Cleon bounded in, red-faced and panting. He took one look at Joren before roaring, "YOU!" and promptly tackling the smaller boy, mercilessly pounding him and verbally assaulting him in the most abstract ways possible.

Neal let a small smile creep over his face as he dusted off his hands. "Well then, that saves _me _some trouble."

Kel gaped at the pair on the ground. "That's certainly a new use for his large vocabulary," she observed.

They were about to pull Cleon off Joren when the two men who had been in charge of Cleon charged in, apologizing profusely for letting Cleon get away.

"Just shut up and help me!" Joren shrilled.

The thugs lost no time in jumping into the fray, and it started to look as if Cleon was fighting a losing battle. Neal and Kel shrugged glumly at each other as they prepared to jump in. Neal and Cleon took on the two thugs as Kel picked her fight with Joren himself. He reached up and grabbed a good-sized chunk of her tousled hair and held on for all he was worth, jerking her head until she saw stars. _He's fighting dirty! _She fought to escape his hold frenziedly, digging sharp nails in the skin between his fingers and the crescents at the bases of his fingernails, but to no avail. Neal wasn't faring much better. His opponent was a lot stronger than he was, for all that Neal was faster and more agile. Kel flinched as he stumbled and took a forceful blow to the stomach. The man took advantage of his hesitation and grabbed him around the neck, squeezing tighter as Neal gasped frantically for air. Kel completely forgot about her own pain as she struggled away from her captor with only one thought: to get to Neal. Slowly, he turned a faint shade of purple and went limp in his opponent's arms.

Kel heard someone screaming in her ears as she kicked Joren in the stomach and lurched at the man holding her best friend, jumping on his back and beating him wildly with angry fists. It was her screaming. He let go of Neal, who slumped to the ground, unconscious, to swat behind himself at Kel. Just as he got hold of her arms, someone shouted close by, "There they are!"

Everyone except Neal glanced up to see Faleron, Merric, Seaver, and to Kel's great surprise, Prince Roald. They took one look at the mass of fighting bodies and dove in. Roald made his way to Neal, dragged him out of harm's way, and knelt beside him, trying to revive his friend. Merric clobbered Joren while Seaver helped Cleon with his thug. Suddenly the man she was on top of collapsed beneath her as his legs were knocked out from under him. Faleron's face came into view, grinning widely. "Hey Kel!" he chirped merrily as he kicked the fallen man in the groin. Kel could hardly help laughing out loud as he emitted a low groan and doubled over, clutching himself in pain. She quickly found the right spots on his neck and pressed, causing him to slump out of consciousness. Faleron helped her up and she smiled at him, causing him to blush slightly. They looked over at Seaver and Cleon who were standing up and brushing themselves off, having also successfully knocked their foe. Merric had Joren pinned down and was holding the beautiful boy's arm at a very painful angle. Kel walked over to them and lowered her face until it was very close to his, gazing calmly into his shame filled and furious eyes.

"Do you yield?" she asked, her voice low and threatening.

"Never!" he spat, gasping as Merric twisted his arm around.

Kel shrugged. "Your choice." Then she used the same trick that she has used on his henchman. She stood and looked around, spotting the rope Neal had discarded after untying her from him. "Tie them up," she ordered her friends, motioning to it. Then she stumbled over to where Neal lay with Roald crouched beside him.

"Is he all right?"

"He should be," Roald replied, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder as he saw the dread in her eyes. He then smiled knowingly at her before getting up to assist their friends.

Kel sat beside Neal, willing him to wake up again. _His face isn't purple anymore, that's a good sign,_ she thought wryly. She bent her face over his, to test if she could feel his breath on her face. When cold lips came up to graze her cheek, she nearly jumped in surprise. Emitting a small squeak, she jerked away and looked into the beaming face of her best friend. "Neal!" she pretended to scold, "Why do you keep getting yourself hurt like this and scaring me so much!"

He pushed himself up onto one elbow, bringing his other hand up to his chest in mock indignance. "_Me? _Excuse me, but was I the one who was just recently kidnapped out of my rooms, causing a huge fuss up at the palace? _No_!"

Extremely embarrassed, Kel frowned and reached over to shove him lightly. Neal caught her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm just joking," he murmured into her hair, kissing her lightly on the ear.

Kel smiled against his shoulder as she squeezed back. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too!" Neal declared. Kel laughed as pushed away and tweaked his nice gently.

"And you're still as uppity as ever, I see!"

"Hey, watch my nose! Dad says they won't fix it up so well if I get it smashed up again," Neal warned her unhappily.

Kel regarded him carefully, "Then I guess you'll have to learn to manage your tongue so you don't give anyone a _reason_ to smash your nose in," she said.

He sighed. "I have so many sacrifices I have to make. I either give up speaking the truth or my handsome nose," he complained.

Kel shook her head and smiled at his silliness. She slowly stood up, reaching a hand down for Neal. He took it and stood beside her, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders.

"Aren't you so proud of our boys?" he said.

Roald was directing the other three in trying to tie and lift the three conked out people.

"Of course, but I think they might do better if we helped them," replied Kel as she rushed forward to help Seaver, who was stumbling under the man's weight.

Neal smiled after his friend. She always felt compelled to protect and help those smaller than her. _I wish I were as good as she is,_ he thought, then reconsidered. _No I wouldn't, it's not as much fun as being self-centered. Besides, one of us is enough._

Somehow between the six of them, they transported Joren and his thugs back to the palace.

"Well, what in the world are we supposed to do with them?" Seaver wondered.

Faleron looked around. "That's a good question. I have no idea."

They looked at Kel, who smiled mischievously. "I know just the place to stash them."

Stefan, the old hostler had a strange surprise as he entered the pages' stable the next morning to check on the horses' food supply. He snorted with laughter at the sight of Joren of Stone Mountain and two large, fully-grown men tied up and struggling in a particularly large and smelly pile of dung.

* * *

Whee! A bit of action in that one, it wasn't too bad, was it? I've never really written any real action before, so that was a first. Hehehe, I love the thought of Joren wallowing in dung! Y'know, I just noticed that Esmond just disappeared after about chapter four. Oops…

All secrets about the kidnapping revealed in next chapter, along w/ more fluff! Review!

Ok, now for my reviewer 'shout-outs':

**Heartdamoose:** To my most diligent reviewer- Thank you so much! The I Hate Jonathan Fan Club is great, one of my favorites. And you're such a great poet! I'm still in shock that you actually wrote a poem for my story… Wow. You go for your Neal! I'm still looking for mine…

**NamirKitten: **Thanks again for the great idea, I really like the direction it took and I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for you!

**FanFictionFantom:** I always enjoy reading your reviews to see what you'll say next. Every time I see the review you sent about Neal realizing he's in love w/ Kel when she's covered in dung, I totally crack up. You're just so cool and funny. I totally agree w/ you about Yuki. Kel and Neal were _made _for eachother!

**Dupdeedub: **hehe, your name's funny. Anyway, thanks for making me change my summary, and for the encouragement. You're right, the summary _did _suck. I hope it's better now.

**Pearli: **Yes! Phantom was even better than I expected, I simply adore it. It made me so excited when you told me my story was awesome to the zillion squared and I'm your hero, I say that so much to ppl and it drives them crazy-hahaha! Thank you!

**Irish Violinist:** Yep, you're automatically on my 'Cool List' b/c you're an Irish Violinist. I actually play mandolin too! It's not too hard, except I always drop my pick… Since I updated, how 'bout that four leaf clover? Hahaha… yeah, I need the luck.

**Adurere: **You made me update quicker, with your reviews telling me how you had to know what happened next, so I had to tell you!

**Laurashrub: **Wow, how'd you guess about the tree? You're good at this. ;)

**Crazylittlekiwifruit: **You _are _crazy. You know, I've actually been putting Faleron in here more for you since I figured you're so fond of him. I just love to get your reviews. Phantom was so cool!

**Dooki: **Look, more fluff! And yes, I was happy and I did dance.

**Talianne: **Thanks for the sweet review, I'm glad you like Sir Leighmont. Neal and Cleon fighting was such a great idea!

**Dom's Lover: **I'm with you on the Kel/Neal thing. Back off Cleon!

**ACfan: **Thanks for taking the time to review not once but twice!

**Kla: **hehe I love you, thanks for the extensive title!

**Pinky: **Thank you for the encouragement!I'm flattered that you think I'm a cute little bunny!

**Puppies612: **I hope your friends weren't too mad at you haha, glad you enjoyed the story.

**zero&spazzysgirl: **Thanks, hope you weren't waiting too long!

**Vedalynne: **I'm happy I helped you w/ your idea, good luck!

**Arie: **Thank for the reviews!

**Darking: **Thanks, I love it when ppl tell me to write more, it actually does make me write faster.

**The Midnight Line: **Thanks for the reviews, sorry I didn't use your idea, I couldn't figure out how to weave it in there.

**Wolf-deamon-of-the-north-: **I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one w/ infatuations w/ fictional ppl!

**DarkAngel: **Thanks for the compliment about my portrayal of Neal, it really means a lot to me.

**Erendil Elenion: **I forgive you for not reading the whole thing. Don't worry, I still love you!

**soccerchick-08: **I agree w/ you about K/N before Yuki shows up. I bet you really liked Kel getting kidnapped since you like her being helpless. Hehe!

Oh, I wish I could pull Neal outa the books so bad!

**Sara: **Yes! Darkings are so cool!

**Keladry of Queenscove: **Thanks, I hope you enjoyed the rest! 

Wow, I think that's everyone who's reviewed this story. I'm really sorry if I forgot you, it's getting pretty late. Just tell me (in a review) and I'll give you a special shout-out in the next chappie. This took so long…. Not even kidding. I probly won't do it again, I've learned my lesson. But I think it's worth it so you guys know how much I love and appreciate you all.


	14. Consequences

Happy New Year! You can always tell when I am bored when I update a lot, or when my chapters are particularly long. Winter break can be boring, but I'm really dreading having to go back to school after one more day! Somebody asked if this was a one-shot, and don't think me stupid, but I'm not very fluent in the writing lingo. What exactly _is _a one-shot? And what is a canon pairing?

Disclaimer: I hereby officially proclaim that nothing in this story is my creation except for Sir Leighmont, who, I just noticed, I referred to as Sir Leighton a couple times in the third chapter. So pretend I didn't cuz I'm really just too lazy to fix it.

* * *

After Joren and his henchmen had been deposited in their lowly position in a dung heap, a small group of exhausted pages slowly trudged up to the palace snickering gleefully of their triumph. When they had almost arrived at the front doors, an angry Lord Wyldon strode up to meet them, carrying a torch. Kel's good mood evaporated, leaving her bones chilled with fear. _This is it; I'm about to be kicked out. Why did I have to be so stupid? Now all of my best friends are probably going to be thrown out of page training as well, and it's entirely my fault._ The seven of them hung their heads, awaiting his judgement. He silently looked them over, then ordered, "Come with me," before stalking down the hall. Everyone froze and looked at each other for a second, before Neal proudly stepped forward and nodded to the rest of them to follow.

Lord Wyldon turned down several dark hallways, with six anxious pages trailing behind. They were the only ones awake in the palace, alone to experience the eerie calm hour before dawn. Kel thought that Lord Wyldon would be taking them to his office, but she then realized that they had missed the turn for that hallway several minutes ago. Finally, he stopped before a great oaken door and pulled an ornate brass key matching the door handle out of his tunic pocket. Blowing a thick layer of dust off of the keyhole, he inserted the key and turned, as a low click was heard. Kel looked at her friends, face white with fear to realize what horrors awaited them in this mysterious room, and saw that theirs all matched. She reached out to clap a reassuring hand on Merric's shoulder, seeing as he looked like he was going to faint. He managed a shaky smile in reply.

The door slowly swung with a high creaking of rusty hinges, and Lord Wyldon stepped into the dark chamber. He set his torch into a bracket in the wall, and immediately the whole room was illuminated, revealing spotless stone floors and walls, and polished mahogany furniture.

"An enchantment," Neal murmured, right next to Kel. She started; she hadn't been aware of his presence so near her, but she was grateful for it. The pages ventured into the mysterious room, looking around them. There was a large podium in the front center of the room, with high-backed benches behind wooden barriers on either side and two elaborately carved wooden thrones on a higher level behind. The back half of the chamber was occupied by two sets of long benches, each row on a higher level than the last, and a stair going up between them. Everyone gaped at the sight around them.

"It's like a court room," breathed Seaver.

Merric's eyes widened. "Are we going to have a hearing?"

Lord Wyldon motioned to the bench on the right of the podium. "Sit." Neal slid in first followed by Kel, then Faleron, Merric, Seaver, Cleon and Roald. As the seven friends waited, people slowly filed into the room, occupying the first few rows of the benches. Kel recognized some of them, her professors; Sir Myles, Master Oakbridge, a few Mithran priests, Sir Leighmont, even the basilisk Tkaa. Numair Salmalin and Daine were also there, looking worried. Kel had always liked admired the young wildmage since she had helped Kel with her gelding Peachblossom. The thought that Daine would see her being put to shame made her cheeks burn. Then her attention was turned again to the door where two extremely important people were making an entrance. King Jonathan, astonishingly handsome in a deep azure tunic with cream colored shirt and hose and Queen Thayet, equally stunning in a scarlet dress with gold embroidery on the bodice and trim. Kel felt old anger and subdued hatred bubbling up inside of her, seeing the man who had allowed her to be put on probation for a year again. _Well I guess he'll be happy now, since I'm going to be leaving. _She thought bitterly. Silently the King and Queen made their way to the thrones and sat, looking out over the small crowd assembled before them. Prince Roald looked faint. Lord Wyldon, standing all this time, took his position in the seat at the podium.

Suddenly a loud clatter accompanied by angry curses was heard outside the door as Stefan led in a very angry Joren and two large men, hands bound behind their backs. Lord Wyldon gestured for him to seat them in the bench where Kel and her friends were sitting. As they passed, the people sitting in the audience wrinkled their noses against the distinct smell of horse dung. Merric, Cleon, Neal, and Faleron snorted quietly, trying to suppress laughter. Kel and Seaver merely smiled. Roald still looked like he had seen death.

After everything had quieted down, Lord Wyldon cleared his throat and stated in a loud formal voice, "You have been assembled here this morning to explore the strange matter of the disappearances of the two pages Keladry of Mindelan and Cleon of Kennan. I will be calling upon witnesses to recall the events of the last two days. King Jonathan will be making sure that no one lies. Page Keladry, please stand." Kel obeyed. "Please tell the committee exactly what happened two nights ago."

Kel's mouth went dry. She couldn't do this! Every face in the room was turned toward her, watching her intently. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She tried again, and managed to stutter out her story.

"In the middle of the night, I heard something outside of my door, so I went to see what it was. When I opened the door Cleon was there, so I told him to go away, but then he grabbed me and carried me to the Royal Forest…" She glanced over at Cleon. He was looking at her in horror and disbelief.

"And…?" Lord Wyldon prompted.

Kel faltered. "Then… Then I passed out, I guess, because I don't remember anything until waking up. Then I was… well, I couldn't see, but I guess I was in the top of a tree." She looked up at Lord Wyldon to see if he wanted to hear anything else.

"How did you get back to the palace, and why were," he gestured to her friends, "-they with you?"

"I think I passed out again," Kel said, embarrassed by her helplessness, "And Neal found me and got me out of the tree and I woke up," she paused, remembering her relief to see him. "Then Joren came, and he said that he wanted to get rid me. I think he was responsible for my uh, abduction."

There was some stirring in the opposite bench, but Kel couldn't see Joren around the podium.

Wyldon looked over in that direction and the movement stopped, and then he looked back at Kel, prodding her to go on.

"After he said that, Cleon ran in and they started fighting. _Then _these two big men, the ones here right now, came and joined in. We thought they were going to kill Cleon, so we tried to help. And _then _everyone else came, and we managed to overpower them. We tied the three of them up so they couldn't hurt anybody, and we brought them back to the palace."

Wyldon looked back at Jonathan, who nodded, she was telling the truth. "Very well. Keladry, you may sit. Cleon of Kennan, please stand." Cleon clumsily and shakily rose to his feet. "Please recount for us what you did the night of Keladry's abduction and _why _you abducted her."

Kel's heart wrenched looking at her poor friend. He was so white that his freckles stood out against his skin. "Sir, I don't remember doing anything of that night, I had no idea I kidnapped Kel! I just went to bed like normal, and when I woke up, I was leaning against a tree, in the Royal Forest I guess. I heard Kel scream, and I called for her, but then I got conked over the head. Then these two men woke me up to take me back to the palace. But I couldn't leave Kel there, so I slugged one of them, and ran back and attacked Joren. And then the rest is like she said."

Wyldon furrowed his brow. "Why did you attack Joren?"

Cleon suddenly looked angry. "Cause he hurt Kel and he was going to hurt Neal, he told me so!"

"When?"

"The night before I couldn't remember anything."

"Cleon, back up. What happened that evening?"

Cleon turned red. "Well, I was going to study, but… something happened and I decided not to. Then Joren showed up and said he wanted to talk to me privately. So I go to his rooms, and the two men were there and he said he knew that I was mad at Neal, and he could help me get revenge. But I didn't want revenge for anything, so I told him to shove off! Of course, he didn't take that too well, and kept badgering me about it until I got really angry and just left before I hurt him. Then I just went to bed."

Wyldon checked with Jonathan that he wasn't lying and nodded. "Sit down, Kennan." Cleon's legs collapsed and he plopped down on the bench. "Nealan of Queenscove, stand up," he said wearily, beginning to tire of the formalities and proper process of examination. If he had it his way, they'd already be at the bottom of this. "What happened last night?"

Neal stood up gracefully and started his recount. "Sir, After we talked to you, something led me to believe that Joren was responsible for Kel's abduction. So I took the liberty of doing a little, ah, questioning of him myself. He didn't tell me anything, but later I figured that the only place that Kel could be was in the Royal Forest. That evening, I set out to find her. Once I was in the forest, I saw two men headed deeper in, so I followed them. They led me to Cleon, who, as he said, was sleeping and they took him back to the palace. I looked around and saw Keladry at the top of a tree, so I got her down and you know the rest." Wyldon didn't bother asking how Neal figured that Joren had something to do with it or that Kel was in the Royal Forest. He knew that the boy's reasoning was just impossible to follow sometimes. He looked up at Jonathan again, then allowed Neal to sit, which he primly did so.

Lord Wyldon surveyed the rest of the pages on his right and chose Prince Roald to question. The boy had a more level head on his shoulders then the others at most times. "Prince Roald, please stand up and tell us why you were in the forest last night."

Roald stood up, looking extremely faint. He stared at his parents with fear and remorse, who returned his gaze, not with anger exactly, but more with curiosity as Thayet gently nodded to her son. He swallowed, then started calmly, "Sir, we were studying in Faleron's room when Seaver rushed in and told us that he'd just looked out a window and seen Neal heading into the Royal Forest. We knew that he'd get hurt if he were by himself, so after some deliberation, we decided to go after him. It took us a while to find them, but when we did, he, Kel and Cleon were fighting Joren and the two men. After that, it is as Kel said." After it had been confirmed that he spoke the truth, he sat down quietly.

Lord Wyldon rubbed his temples for a moment as he thought. So far what he had was fitting together, but it didn't make sense. There was one piece missing- Joren's piece. The 'why' and the 'how'. And he intended to get that piece. "Joren of Stone Mountain, please stand," he said.

Joren rose up haughtily, either not noticing or ignoring the people who leaned away from slightly because of the stench. It was making it hard for Wyldon himself to breathe. "Joren, please tell us what made you arrange Keladry's abduction, and how it was executed."

The boy actually looked somewhat pleased with himself. "Sir, I knew you wanted to be rid of her, and the easiest way was to make her simply disappear. But I couldn't kidnap her myself, it'd be too obvious, and it was a task that required several people. Cleon wouldn't be convinced to take Kel on his own, so I decided a little… persuasion was in order. That night, I had Bador and Euin here," he gestured to his two thugs, "put a control spell on him, so I had complete control over what he did for a period of time. With that, I made him bring her into the Royal Forest, where they were waiting. Bador and Euin tied her in the top of a tree, for lack of anywhere better to put her. Since they're too stupid to figure anything else out, they just put a sleeping spell on Cleon on top of the control spell."

The second thug, Euin, piped up, "That must be why remembered her screamin' up there! It'd been a bit less messy if we hadn't had to conk 'im out."

Lord Wyldon and Joren both looked at him and he immediately shut up.

Joren then stuck his chin up slightly and continued. "I went to the forest to see if they had messed up, _again_, and I found Queenscove helping her. Then Cleon attacked me, Sir," he concluded. Kel was disgusted to see that he wasn't the least bit ashamed of what he had done. She clenched her fists and felt a warmth over one of them as Neal slid a large hand over hers. She managed a forced smile, and saw Neal's amused one in return. He always saw right through her.

King Jonathan cleared his throat, and when Wyldon looked at him, nodded slightly. _Finally,_ the training master thought, _it seems we've sorted this out. There's just a few loose ends to sort out. Like the spells used, and the punishments._

"Numair Salmalin, please take Cleon of Kennan, Bador and Euin to investigate the spells that were used on him," Numair stood up and nodded. After he had removed them from the room, Wyldon continued, speaking to the committee about Joren. "Joren of Stone is to be tried in a real court for the crime of abduction and attempted murder of a noble, the forcing of magic to be used by Bador and Euin, who happen to be ex-convicts, placing enchantments on a fellow page, and breaking several small palace rules. The hearing will be open to Stone Mountain family members only." He turned to the pages on his right. "As for you, you also know that there are consequences for your actions," he said severely. "You have broken several palace rules, and shall be punished for each one. Leaving your rooms after the last bell, not only that, but leaving the palace completely, entering the Royal Forest alone, which is forbidden for pages, and fighting. For that, each of you owes me a paper each week for the next two months on the proper use of combat training and palace rules. In addition to that, during those months, each page will serve in the stables or the laundry floor for two bells each Sunday."

The six looked at each other in wonderment. They weren't to be expelled! The whole dismissal was a blur to them in their relief. When they were released to go to breakfast, Lord Wyldon glanced at Kel, still in her nightgown and the boys covered in dirt. "You might wash and change first," he suggested.

* * *

Wow, I'm so proud of myself for writing such a long one! Not very interesting, but everything's all sorted out. Now the stage is hopefully set for some more fluff! ::Sings:: "Fluff, fluff, the glorious stuff!" How 'bout sending me some more reviews? 


	15. Aftermath

I've been having major writer's block, plus I've been busy w/ my novel (yes, I'm writing a novel! Isn't that the cooliest?) So I haven't updated in a few days. That's a long time for me, cuz usually I'm addicted to updating. It's better than being addicted to drinking or smoking though. Updating is the best drug ever!!!

Disclaim: I disclaim everything. Mutters I wish I could 'disclaim' this stupid writers block!

Ooh, writers block reminds me of a little anecdote: I was at a concert w/ some friends once, and afterwards the band was signing autographs and when we finally got up to the front of the line it had been a good hour. We asked one of the guys, "so are you getting writer's cramp?"

He answered, "Well, mostly I'm just getting writer's block—I can't remember how to spell my name!"

Har-de-har-har… Ok, the chapter…

* * *

Kel and Neal walked back to the pages' wing together, hand in hand to wash up before breakfast. Neal was content just to be with her, and grateful that she was all right. He looked down at her. Her shoulders were slumped and her face was troubled. He stopped abruptly. Kel walked another few steps, not realizing that he wasn't with her until a gentle tug on her hand alerted her. "Neal?" she asked, her hazel eyes questioning.

He pulled her close to him with one hand and when she tried to avoid his gaze, he slipped the other her chin and gently tipped it up to look into her face. "Kel, what's the matter? You aren't beating yourself up about this whole thing, are you?" he murmured softly. She didn't need to answer, he could tell she was blaming herself for the whole thing just by the look on her face. He sighed and shook his head. "Listen to me," he said, "This, you disappearing and us getting in trouble is _not_ all your fault. I know if Joren hadn't had you abducted, we never would have gotten in that mess in the first place, but it's all over now. Everyone's fine, and we got off lucky with some punishment work. You don't need to worry about it."

Kel saw the concern in his face and felt terrible. "But it _was_ my fault Neal! I knew better than to just open my door and I should have gotten help somehow. Now I've nearly gotten all of my best friends kicked out of page training, and you're being punished for trying to help me. How can you say that's it's not my fault?" she cried.

Neal wordlessly drew her into a tight embrace. To her disgust, she had to fight the urge to cry. _I've botched everything up, made everyone's lives more difficult, and they're still nice to me. I don't deserve this…_ She stiffened slightly. Neal noticed and said, "It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. So what if you messed up? You can't be perfect all the time you know, it makes the rest of us look bad." She looked up and saw the small smile on his handsome face. _I'm blessed, _she thought as he kissed her forehead and left her to bathe.

As she slipped into the hot water, Kel sighed deeply. She let the warmth ease over her tired, aching body. She had been too preoccupied to give much thought to her own physical discomfort. Wyldon had told them that breakfast wouldn't be held up for them, so they could bathe and dress properly. For that, she was very grateful. The peaceful environment gave a lot of room for thought. Her mind slipped over the troubling issues in her head like water over rocks in a creek as she absently scrubbed. It was hard to be upset or worried about something when she was so relaxed and comfortable. She made a dim mental note to write a letter home next chance that she got. _Should I tell them about me getting abducted? They wouldn't take it too well, I bet. They might not even want me to stay here! I'll figure out what I'll say later… _She must have dozed off for a short while because she woke up to a pounding on the door.

"Kel, come on! I'm hungry!" Neal called.

"I'm coming, just a minute!" she answered, hurriedly drying off and pulling on the clean clothes that had been draped across her chair for the last couple of days. After briefly running a comb through her newly clean hair, she swung the door open to admit her impatient friend.

"Finally, she emerges," he teased, ushering her out into the hall and closing the door behind them.

Kel grinned as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Come on, I'm _starving_!"

The mess hall was comfortingly noisy and crowded, and Kel was glad to be around her peers again. She and Neal received steaming porridge with honey and warm biscuits from the cooks and joined the rest of their friends at a table.

"So you finally got here!" Merric exclaimed, passing Kel the butter crock. "We thought you'd drowned in the bath."

"Oh she did! I had to come and rescue her," Neal proclaimed dramatically. The others raised eyebrows at the meanings that could be taken from the statement. He blushed profusely.

"Not like that, you dirty-minded clods!" he shouted, throwing his biscuit at Faleron's head.

Faleron managed to dodge and turned his attention to Kel. "Hey Kel, do you think you could come and help me with that windmill problem from mathematics?"

Seaver looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I can't get that one about the dog!"

"Me neither," added Merric.

Kel grinned. "Yes to all of you. Bring the problems to lunch, and I'll help you figure them out."

Faleron clapped her on the shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Kel."

She smiled at Neal as he wrapped an arm around her. _Don't I know it…

* * *

_

Sorry, it wasn't the best chapter, but I had to get another one out, and this might've helped me get over my slump. So throw me a bone, review please!


End file.
